marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Summers (Earth-1191)
| Relatives = Scott Summers (father); Emma Frost (mother, deceased); Nathan Summers (paternal half-brother) Spalding (adoptive niece) | Universe = Earth-1191 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantic City, New Jersey | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 406 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = Black | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, revolutionary warrior | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Valentine De Landro | First = X-Factor Special: Layla Miller #1 | Last = | Quotation = You have his eyes. Not in the color sense, but in the "Kill you with a glance" sense. | Speaker = Layla Miller | QuoteSource = X-Factor Special: Layla Miller Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Ruby Summers is the daughter of Emma Frost and Scott Summers. On the day she was born, Layla Miller told her parents to name her Ruby. Although most mutants were rounded up into concentration camps by Sentinels, Ruby managed to survive with her father living freely in Atlantic City. Ruby eventually met and fell in love with Trevor Fitzroy. in Times Square]] Summers Rebellion Ruby eventually came into contact with the time-stranded Layla Miller and took her to her father, a cybernetically enhanced and considerably aged Cyclops. Layla convinced Ruby to follow the dream of the X-Men and fight for the freedom of mutantkind. Ruby journeyed to New York City and along with her friends, Dwayne and Linqon, began the "Summers Rebellion." Ruby was joined by pro-mutant humans and fought the oppression of mutants by humans. Years after Layla's arrival, the Layla and Ruby were able to bring Jamie Madrox to their time. Seeking answers about a space/time anomaly, the trio found Doctor Doom, who despite his senility and insanity remains the worlds leading expert on time/space travel. Doctor Doom agrees to help, and is brought to Atlantic City accompanied by Trevor Fitzroy. Doom began constructing a Doctor Doom's Time Platform. However, during a showdown between the Summers Rebels and Sentinels, Doctor Doom turned and began manipulating Cyclops via his cybernetic prothesis. During the ensuing battle, Cortex arrived and killed Fitzroy. Despite Layla's warning, Ruby convinced her to resurrect Fitzroy. The team was narrowly able to defeat Anthony Falcone, Cortex and the Sentinels while both Layla and Madrox were returned to their own time. Ruby's current status and whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Ruby is a mutant with powers similar to her parents. Her powers include: * Optic Blasts: Similar to her father, Ruby can produce and project powerful beams of concussive energy. Unlike her father, Ruby's beams are black in colour and she has conscious control over her powers meaning she does not require a visor. * Organic Ruby Form: Ruby is capable of turning her skin into a ruby form similar to her mother's organic diamond form. This transformation can be maintained indefinitely, and prevents visible aging. In this form, she can survive without sustenance. ** Invulnerability: This form allows Ruby increased stamina and invulnerability. ** Immortality: Because her transformation can be maintained indefinitely, she requires no sustenance and prevents visible aging, Ruby can theoretically live forever. Ruby is chronologically in her 80s, but appears physiologically in her mid-20s because she remained in her ruby form. | Abilities = | Strength = She can lift 2 tons. | Weaknesses = * Ruby requires 93 seconds between her optic blasts to recharge, similar to her father in early adventures. * Ruby tends to stay in her ruby form indefinitely because of fear of accelerated aging, for once she reverts back to flesh all the years she spent in crystal semblance will come back at her all at once. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ruby's appearance in her organic ruby form is similar to the Ruby-Quartz in her father's visor. | Trivia = * Despite seemingly appearing to be young of age, Ruby is in fact in her 80's. She has survived without aging by staying in her Ruby Form for a long time. She herself has confessed that she does not know if she will stay young if she leaves her Ruby form or instantly age. * It was Layla Miller who told Cyclops and Emma to name their daughter Ruby. * Ruby is dating Trevor Fitzroy. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby_Summers | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Summers Family Category:Frost Family Category:Rock Body Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Immortals Category:Self Sustenance Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Ruby-Quartz